


Of All the Seasons, Winter Befriends Me

by GuardianMars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianMars/pseuds/GuardianMars
Summary: Exerpt from S2E12 - I’m currently doing a rewatch and this idea popped into my head and wouldn’t leave.Pidge and Keith have a MOMENT, and then Allura interrupts it.





	Of All the Seasons, Winter Befriends Me

“The cloaking device is in my work area, so we’ll have to go there first before we head over to the main bay.” Pidge said leading the way to Green Lion’s bay. “I’ll need to bring some extra wiring too, just in case.”

Keith followed, noting her more subdued manner. “Are you mad?” he asked her flatly.

Pidge looked at him warily, “Should I be?”

Keith grit his teeth and didn’t say anything else. He knew that no one thought him going was a good idea. But what choice did they have? It was the only way, at least Shiro had agreed in the end. Hunk and Lance just looked at him. And Allura, well Allura hadn’t really said or done anything other than look at him like he was something she had stepped in.

With vaguely disguised disgust.

Keith didn’t bother to pretend it didn’t hurt.

So far, it seemed the only people who were okay with him being Galran were Shiro and after their last mission, Hunk.

Lance was Lance, he would get over it eventually. If anything, Lance would manage to rationalize it out to it being a Keith-thing, as he often did.

Pidge hadn’t really said anything, just stared at him thoughtfully when his secret was revealed.

Allura was obviously pissed, and even Coran had given him a wide berth. And really, could he blame them? Up to this point, every single Galran they had interacted with had tried to kill them all. Had wanted to capture the lions, to kill the paladins, to destroy planets, and enslave every being in the universe.

 _Until Ulaz_ , a little voice in the back of his head noted.

Keith sighed softly. Surely, not every Galran was inherently evil?

Right?

They reached the bay in silence and he watched as Pidge walked over to her work desk, pushing some half-cobbled pieces off to the side. She slid a medium sized block of tech towards her. “Here, let me,” Keith took the device from Pidge and grunted. It was heavier than it looked. He decided to ignore the smirk that played at her lips and they began the long walk to the main bay.

In silence.

Which he was totally okay with.

It’s not like he missed Pidge rambling on about something something Altean tech, or blah blah space, hand wavy gesture. Nope, he was fine. Better than fine, in fact. He always liked silence and had no problem about trying to fill it the way some people did when the silence became so thick he could use his blade to slice through it.

His distinctly Galran blade.

“Are you okay?” Keith blurted out. Pidge looked over at him confused.

Keith sighed, not really meaning to even broach the topic but hey, might as well fuck everything else up, right?

“Look it’s not that I’m mad about you go--”

“No, not that,” Keith interrupted, “I mean, about, y’know,” he raised his right shoulder a little to gesture to himself. “About me being Galra.”

Understanding dawned on Pidge’s face. “Oh, that.”

“Yeah.... that.”

Pidge stopped walking, turned fully to look at Keith and surveyed him for a moment. Keith paused mid-stride did his best not to squirm under her exacting gaze.

After a moment had passed, Pidge turned away and continued walking. “Meh, I guess so.”

Keith look at her, flabbergasted, as she continued walking.

“Wait!” Keith hefted the device up in his arms and lengthened his stride to catch up with her. “That’s it? All you can say is, ‘meh, I guess so’?? What is that even supposed to _mean_?!” Keith could feel his heart start to race. If Pidge began treating him differently too, he wasn’t sure if he could take it to be honest. He thought he and Pidge worked well together, her logical thinking meshed pretty well with his and where some of the others (Hunk and Lance) thought his decisions could be callous, Pidge never faulted him for it during the heat of the moment.

Later on, she’d discuss with him her own opinions in the aftermath. Things she might have disagreed with even though they had turned out fine. Mostly, it was his own rash behavior but sometimes it was her own. She and Keith had developed a sort of after battle talk down and it had been… nice.

If she turned on him too…

Before Keith could continue spiraling down in his thoughts, Pidge began talking again. “I mean, am I really supposed to feel any differently about you? You didn’t judge me when I revealed that I was a girl and I was really stressing out about it.”

She crossed her arms against her chest. “What if everyone tried to bench me? I mean, I know we’ve all come a long way as a society regarding sexism, but I also know that statistically speaking in the heat of battle men tend to panic more about their female teammates. It’s generally why most branches of the military don’t allow women on the front lines. Plus, I’m the youngest and the … shortest,” Pidge looked more annoyed here, “As Lance and Coran love to keep reminding me.”

Keith smiled.

“Anyway, my point is, you never held that against me. And you could have. I’m one of the least experienced pilots here and instead of pointing that out or holding that against me, you’ve worked with me to hone my fighting skills.” Here, Pidge looked at him, “And I really appreciate that.”

Keith felt a warmth bloom in his chest. “It’s nothing,” he demurred, “We’re a team. It’s important that we help each other out.”

Pidge smiled back at him. “Exactly. And while I have a lot of questions for you, that can be saved for another time. Especially since some of them may be invasive and/or weird and pedantic.”

Keith huffed with laughter. “Oh, like what?”

Pidge gave him an appraising look. It was one that he’d often seen when Pidge was faced with new technology. It was the look she had right before stars in her eyes.

“Well,” she drawled, “First of all. Are you heavier because you’re Galran?”

Keith blinked, not expecting that. “What?”

“Like, I know that’s a weird question but when we were going through the decontamination process when we intercepted the distress signal from Olkaria, I noticed that you were perfectly fine. I mean, I know that I’m the only one the was literally blown away, but even Lance was struggling against the wind, and he’s taller than you. So, does that mean you have more density? And is that because you have more muscle just as a human, or is it something intrinsically Galran? Oh! Also! Clearly, your human side is pretty dominant since you’re human passing but can or will you present more Galran with time? And would you be able to control it?? I mean, how fascinating and cool would that be if you could transform at will?? Plus!”

Keith smiled at Pidge as she continued babbling.

They finally reached the pod Keith would be using. Pidge was in a rhythm by this point and kept talking as she opened the side panel where she would be installing the cloaking device. He was a little surprised by just how much it meant to him that Pidge had no problem with his newfound secret.

“-- about your canines?” It was here that Keith had realized he had zoned out. “Wait, what?” he asked.

“Y’know, teeth!” Here, Pidge bared her teeth at him.

Keith looked at her, still not getting it.

“Dude, smile.” Pidge leaned in closer to him. “Let me see your teeth.”

Keith was still a little confused, but nonetheless complied with her request (demand).

Pidge narrowed her eyes and hummed. “To be determined, I guess.” And with that, the younger paladin went back to messing with the wiring in the panel.

“Hey, Pidge?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

Pidge paused in what she was doing and looked over at him, “For what?”

“For being you.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Keith clamped his jaw shut. He did not mean it to sound like, like that!

Pidge’s eyes widened, a rosy flush began rising from her neck.

“I, I mean” Keith started, not wanting her to feel awkward, “I just meant. That I also, y’know, appreciate you not judging me, and I just. Our friendship is important to me.” He trailed off as the look on Pidge’s face changed.

“Really?” she asked softly.

Keith looked down at her, “Really.” he murmured.

Pidge smiled crookedly at him, “Our friendship means a lot to me, too.” She gestured to the panel, and Keith carefully slid the device in. Pidge resumed her work, now connecting wires together.

“I’m sending you good vibes your way by the way. They’re coming and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Keith turned to the smaller paladin beside him. “What?” he asked thinking he’d misheard.

Pidge stared him down. “I’m sending good vibes your way. Y’know, since you feel the need to go on an apparent suicide mission.”

Before Keith could answer, Pidge continued, “And I don’t really see the point in wasting my time in trying to talk you out of it, cause I know you won’t listen right now. So just know that Greenie and I are sending good vibes for you to come back. Preferably in one piece.” Pidge cocked her hip and smirked at him, “I’m sending good vibes your way and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Keith blinked. “This is the most threatening way I’ve ever been cheered up.”

“Yeah, well. Deal with it, buddy.” With that, Pidge closed the panel. “There, the cloaking device is all set to go. Also, Coran and I fixed the booster problem. So, you can safely use it without fear of explosion.”

“Thanks, Pidge.”

Pidge turned back to him, opening her mouth to say something else before another voice broke in.

“Pidge, may I have a moment please?”

Keith froze, heart sinking. He saw Pidge tense before looking at him and then to the Princess. Back and forth, not sure if she should leave. Keith was sure that if he asked, she would stay with him out of solidarity and he was grateful for that.

She turned back and looked at him, unsure. He dipped his head down slightly in a small nod, _go_.

Pidge sighed, “Sure, have all the moments you want.”

Keith watched her go. They would continue their conversation later. When he came back.

Preferably in one piece.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I would like to thank tumblr memes and early Galra!Keith headcanons for their contribution in this.  
> 2\. Title is from Vienna Teng's 'Momentum' - I just love her songs when it comes to the arms of Voltron.  
> 3\. Also. Apparently, I ship Kidge. *cackles*


End file.
